Locomotives are operated by railroad controllers to operate on railways that extend throughout the continent. At times it is desirable to conduct certain procedures on the railroad that may require a locomotive to remain standing and not be moved until it is safe to do so. These procedures typically involve railroad employees conducting inspection of the railway, conducting safety tests, performing repairs, or working on locomotives. Federal Law mandates that blue signal protection be provided to railroad employees whenever they are conducting such work. This is also known as a blue signal procedure. During a blue signal procedure, a blue signal must be displayed at each end of a locomotive, among other locations. Although the blue signals may notify railroad employees and locomotive operators, there is a risk that the blue signals will not be visible to a locomotive operator. A safer mechanism for notifying locomotive operators of blue signal procedures is desired.